


A Shady Nook

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [6]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Hitoe escapes her friends, for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the WIXOSS Flash Bingo 089 - prompt: library

Hitoe has stopped flinching. She's stopped squirming and looking away. But she's still herself, and therefore, she needs some time to herself.

She doesn't have this alcove because she's a bookworm (even though she is), she just knows nobody comes here due to the way the wind rattles the windows when the storms start. So it's safe to read, even if she's reading something scary and the panes get hit too much. She tries not to laugh at herself when she does that.

She still can't hear Yuzuki shouting, which is a sign of one of a few things. Still, it's nice. She's probably just worried if she is still yelling, anyway.

Hitoe smiles to herself. She has the best friends a lonely girl could ask for.

Though she has to be careful. If Ruko finds her, it's the end of her peace and this chapter is really, really good. So, for just a little longer, Hitoe tries her best to go back to being her little, unobtrusive self. Studying and WIXOSS can wait a little more.


End file.
